In color television camera systems, there are many controls which are desirably remoted to an operating position. Several cameras in a studio may be controlled from one location where monitoring equipment is located. This location is commonly referred to as the control room. At this location, one person can maintain picture uniformity among the several cameras in the studio. These controls typically include iris, black level, gain and balance controls. Present systems use multiwire cable to remote these controls. The controls are usually potentiometer controls and a wire is coupled from each potentiometer to the appropriate control circuitry in the camera. In camera systems comprising base equipment and at least one camera head, these potentiometer adjustable signal values are coupled via multiwire cabling both from the operator control to the base equipment and from the base equipment to the camera head. In a typical system, there may be, for example, ten wires for ten controls. It is desirable to eliminate this multiwire cable having its attendant problems by using a single transmission line. However, transmission lines are subject to noise as is the multiwired system. It is, therefore, further desirable to provide a system which has a fast recovery from noise.